


The Coward Beneath the Beast

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad Ending, Gore, I feel bad for Ren even though I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would hear this sorry excuse of a mutt’s apology in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coward Beneath the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this quick little one shot idea came from my RP blog. An Aoba sent in an ask pertaining to Ren mourning him and the only thing I could think of was the Bad End. 
> 
> And here is the fruits of my short labor~

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

And not just that. There was… chunks of meat and flayed flesh lying about in the pools of vermilion. Strands of azure are strewn about the darkened floors, a corpse that was too mutilated to be even considered human was slumped by the slabs of shredded skin. Not a breath escaped it, no more whimpering or weak calls of Ren’s name, no grasp of slender pale fingers weaving through wild locks of navy in an effort to soothe the beast that dug at his veins.

He was gone. Aoba was gone.

Ragged breaths were the only sound to permeate the air next the occasional drip of blood onto the floor. Bright, frantic hues of amber dart around their surroundings to see where they were before landing on the corpse once more. The stench of blood was awful, drifting about like perfume. The orbs wander from the body to the claws that were saturated in blood, the fur matted and soaked, with just a little blue hair in their presence. His breathing grew more unsteady and all that he was left with was agony as his arms found solace wrapping around his body. He lost himself. He lost himself to desperation and need, to the whirlwind of feelings and fear of loss.

And the result was this.

Never again would he catch the beaming smile of Aoba, the teasing raise in his voice, the laugh that twinkled like chimes on a windy summer afternoon, the glint of mischievousness in pools of hazel, the soft breathing accompanied by faint music when he felt the need to sleep away a headache. Never again would he be able to lead Aoba through winding alleys, keeping steady in a bag that swung to the movement of Aoba’s gait. Never again would they retire home to a chastising Tae and a basket full of donuts. Never would a repair be done to an old hard drive with the end result of a charm built of foreheads gingerly pressed together in comforting affection.

None of that would happen again all because of him and his selfish desires.

The sobs were abrupt; choked, fragile noises that wracked at his throat as painfully as the nails that dug into Aoba’s flesh. Hot trails of agony burned as they slid down tainted cheeks, bare shoulders trembling in each rake of emotion that drove through his frame. There was no comfort for a man like Ren—no, a beast like Ren. He was inhumane, a monster that deserved to be smashed to pieces or left to rot in the dark crevice of this mind.

"I-I’m sorry…Aoba…" The darkness was his only comrade now, and he felt as if he deserved it. It was his fault after all.

"I’m so sorry…"

But who would hear this sorry excuse of a mutt’s apology in the end?


End file.
